Merry Christmas Sam
by messersmontana
Summary: This is my Stargate SG-1 annual Christmas story.


Merry Christmas Sam

Okay, here is my Christmas fic for Sam and Jack. I may have the rest of SG-1 in it, but I'm not sure. MY muse has gone into hiding and is driving me crazy.

I own nothing except the idea for the story. I wish I own Sam and Jack, then all of us shippers would have had our happy ending a long time ago.

SAM JACK SAM JACK SAM JACK SAM JACK SAM JACK SAM JACK

Sam sat alone in her living room. There was supposed to be a celebration today. It was Christmas Eve, and she was supposed to be getting ready for the team to come over and decorate her bare Christmas tree that Teal'c bought a few days ago. But, as usual plans got canceled when SG-1 was called away on an emergency mission and Jack was stuck in meetings that couldn't be canceled.

Tired and not feeling in the Christmas spirit, Sam got up and went to bed. She looked at the bare tree and the box of ornaments that she'd been collecting since SG-1 started spending Christmas together. Because they usually spent the holiday at her house, Sam had been holding onto them all. When she went to Atlantis, Teal's took over taking care of them like he did her house. Every year, the team always added a new ornament to the collection.

Sam moved down the hall to her bedroom and climbed into bed, not even changing into her pajamas. She was tired, depressed, and just wanted to sleep her holiday away. She fell into a fitful sleep and slept the day and night away. While she was asleep, someone was in her house, but of course she didn't know it.

SAM JACK SAM JACK SAM JACK SAM JACK SAM JACK SAM JACK

Sam woke to the smell of bacon and coffee coming down the hallway. She got up and took a look at herself in the mirror on her dresser. She picked up a brush and ran it through her hair and tried to straighten her clothes. Then she left her room and walked down the hall to see who had made breakfast in her kitchen. She stopped short when she saw the tree all decorated.

All of a sudden, Jack O'Neill walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray with bacon eggs, and toast on it. Next to the plate of food was a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee, that almost spilled when he jumped at the sight of Sam standing right in front of him. "Damn Carter, give me a heart attack why don't you." He said as he put the tray on the side table.

Sam had to cough to cover a giggle. "Jack, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Making your breakfast." He said, obviously.

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing here today? I thought you were stuck in meetings all week that couldn't be canceled."

"What can I say, I was persuasive. Now, can you go back to the bedroom so that I can take your Christmas breakfast in to you? You know, before it gets cold.." He asked her as he picked up her tray again.

Sam nodded and turned back to the bedroom, with him following her. Sam climbed back in bed and Jack placed the tray on her lap and turned to go. She grabbed his hand. "Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere Sam, I just thought I'd let you eat in peace." He said as he sat on the bed next to her.

She started to eat the breakfast that he'd prepared for her. "Thanks Jack."

He smiled back at her and picked up a piece of bacon to eat. "Anytime Sam."

"So, did you decorate the tree all by yourself?" She asked.

"Yep, and I had fun doing it. It's been a while since I actually got to do that. We've missed a few Christmas's together lately, what with you in Atlantis and me in Washington DC. So, I thought I'd surprise you." He explained.

She had tears in her eyes. "Thanks for coming Jack. I wasn't looking forward to waking up alone today and spending the all alone."

"Hey, no tears now. If at all possible, I will never let you spend Christmas alone. In fact, SG-1 is supposed to be back sometime today and we can still have Christmas dinner together. But, for now it's just you and me." He said as she finished off her breakfast.

Sam put her tray on the nightstand and turned back to him. "Merry Christmas Jack. Thanks again for being here."

He kissed her and pulled her into his arms. "Always. Merry Christmas Sam."

SAM JACK SAM JACK SAM JACK SAM JACK SAM JACK SAM JACK

A/N I know it's short, but I didn't want to make it a long one. I didn't want to ruin it by forcing it. I do hope that you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


End file.
